Death Can't Dance
by Star Dancer
Summary: Rei meets Death in an unexpected way. And I mean unexpected. Short story.


AN: Its not finished yet. Its a short story so I'll just add more to the first chapter when I update. I know its probably confusing but let me know how you like it.  
  
Rei looked around and saw herself lying on the bed. Then she looked down at herself standing in the middle of the room.  
  
*I'm here. I'm there. That's not possible. There can't be two of me…* a thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
"Omigod! I'm dead!" Rei saw herself on the bed breathing, "…Or not…What the hell is goin' on here?!"  
  
Rei looked around wildly trying to find some kind of answer or clue. A cold wind blew her hair over her face so she couldn't see. She clawed at her hair trying to get off her face. When she did she saw a tall dark figure with a cowl over the face holding a scythe.  
  
"Gawww!" Rei jumped back, "Are you Death? Have you come to take me away? Am I dead?"  
  
"Muhahaa!" the figure laughed demonically then stopped abruptly.  
  
"Actually no. Well yes…no…ok wait," the figure put one hand to his unseen forehead, leaned the scythe against his shoulder so her could wave his hand as he sorted things out.  
  
"Ok, yes I am Death. I have come to take you away and …what was your last question?"  
  
Understandably a little freaked Rei answered, "It was, 'Am I dead?'."  
  
"Thanks," Death proudly straightens and triumphantly announces, "No, you're not dead. I'm sorry I took so long. I...ah... sorta got lost."  
  
"Ok, why is my body over there? If I am not dead what am I?" Rei gestured at her sleeping self.  
  
"Uhhh…I knew I had forgot something!" Death started searching around his robes, "Hold on," he held up a finger, "Just a minute." Death suddenly pulled out a paper and unfolded it.  
  
"Aha! Alrighty," he began to read the paper, "Hi! I'm 'insert name'! I'm your Powers Tour Guide from Goddesses Inc. I will be showing you your new powers. Afterwards you are due for you regular lecture on the regulations that go along with them. I'll try to answer your questions, now please follow me and try not to fall into any warp vortices."  
  
"Three questions. First question: who writes that crap?" Rei asked.  
  
"Probably Barbie," Death shrugged.  
  
"Second: What is a Powers Tour Guide, Goddesses Inc?"  
  
"You got me. I'm not exactly sure. I'm just filling in for some girl called Mimi." Death waved is arm.  
  
"Last one: Why did they send you?" Rei asked skeptically.  
  
"That one I know. Here I was standing around minding my own business when Mercury came up to Athena a few feet away and told her that Mimi So and so was sick and couldn't go on the errand and she didn't have anybody else or time to do it herself. Athena got all mad and started stomping around like usual. Mercury got her to calm down. Once Athena did she then spotted me"  
  
Rei was starting to get the idea and grinned.  
  
"I saw her get that one grin. That one exactly!" Death stepped back and pointed accusingly at the grinning Rei.  
  
"Stop that. Go on with the story," Rei told him still grinning.  
  
"I swear that's the exact same grin. Yeah, well anyways," Death went on when Rei started glaring at him, "She grinned and walked briskly over to me. She asked me if I was free for the moment and then rudely didn't even wait for my answer told me what to do, gave me the sheet to read and shoved me off!" Death huffed indignantly, "So that's that. Oh, and she gave me this to give to you," Death gave her a piece of paper.  
  
Looking at it, on the top it said 'Don't Panic!' in large friendly black letters. The note went on to explain that the growth of her powers was the result of the visit. It also went on to tell her without too much detail about all the reincarnation stuff. And that she was the future Rei and all her friends also became goddesses. It was signed, with a little flourish, Athena. Underneath her signature in orange ink was 'The www. Fire Goddess'(In Greek myth Athena is the goddess of Wisdom, War, and Weaving). The line below that was 'P.S. You can't tell anyone about this.' In the bottom right corner was a little orange drawing of Minako doing the peace sign with the words 'Hi Rei-chan!' underneath.   
  
"Definitely authentic," Rei said to herself when she saw the drawing.  
  
"No wonder you grin the same, you are Athena! Got a bad feeling about this," Death said from over her shoulder.  
  
"Stop reading over my shoulder!"   
  
"Ooowwww! Ok, ok! Don't hafta yell in my ear!" Death wiggled his finger in his ear. 


End file.
